Book 1 Final Mix: The Awaken process
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Before Alfheim but after SAO. Chapters will be whenever I feel like. Book 2: The Winter Season in Alfheim will be after this is finished. Might be re written
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When he wakes

Jake woke up in the real world in a hospital bed. "I beat SAO." he said in a short raspy voice.

"Yeah you did." Came a female's short raspy voice that Jake recognized. It was coming from the bed next to him. He turned to see who was talking and was surprised at who he saw.

"Winter" he said.

"Weiss." was her response

"Are we back, Weiss?" Jake asked

"Yeah we are Jax." Weiss said.

"It's Jake." He heard another females voice. Jake smiled for he hasn't heard that voice in about two years. He looked on the other side of him to see his sister, Nicole.

"Hey Nicole." Jake said.

"Welcome back bro." Nicole said to him. "But before we can celebrate let me go get a nurse for you two."

"Thanks Nicole" Jake said. She ran off towards the front desk. "Hey, Weiss. Do you know if anyone's in the room with us?"

"Sorry, Jake." Weiss said.

"It's fine." Jake said and a nurse came in and helped them both sit up. Weiss looked like she did when she was Winter in SAO. Jake felt his black hair was longer. That was the only noticeable thing that he could identify about himself.

He looked around and noticed two curtains were closed as they were in a 5 bed room. "Who were in those two beds?" Jake asked.

As the nurse was about to answer, a crisp sort of raspy voice answered. "My niece Yang Xiao Long and her partner Blake Belladonna." He looked up and saw a man with messy black hurt, a gray shirt, black pants, black shoes and a red cape. He also carried a sword on his back. Also when he said those names Weiss's head went down.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Jake asked not knowing the true problem.

"That was Fire and Darkness." Weiss said

"Oh." Jake said as he turned to the man. "Sorry I couldn't protect them."

"You protected this one though." He pointed to the person's bed he was sitting next to. "My other niece Ruby Rose."

"Summer." Weiss said knowing Jake's next question.

"Nicole, help me walk over to her." Jake said.

"I'll do it." The man said. "My name is Qrow"

"Jake." Was all the crippled boy could say. Qrow helped him walk over to Ruby's bed. Ruby's eyes shot open.

"Can someone take this helmet off my head?" Were her first words.

"Nicole?" Jake asked. Nicole nodded went over and took the helmet off of Ruby's head.

"Jax, is that you?" Ruby said making Jake smile.

"It's Jake." Jake said and told Qrow to sit him down. "Ruby it's good to finally meet you." He turned to Weiss. "It's also good to finally meet you, Weiss."

"When can we go home?" Weiss asked the nurse.

"For Ruby it shouldn't take more than 2 weeks. But for you and Jake a month should do it." The nurse said.

"Hey Jake. You told us in SAO that you and your sister lived alone right? Why don't you move into our house after we get out of here?" Weiss asked.

"No, Jake and Nicole are moving in with me." Ruby said.

"Where's Rika?" Was his response.

"We don't have a patient by that name." The nurse said.

"Please see if other hospitals have her in them." Jake said.

"Of course. We'll bring food in for the three of you." The nurse said and she ran off but came back "What is the last name?"

"Shinozaki" Was Jake's response

"Alrighty then." The nurse said.

"So Qrow, if your Ruby's uncle where's her father?" Jake asked

"Taiyang is organizing two funerals." Qrow said.

"Weiss where is your family?" Jake said

"I don't know Jake." Weiss said. "Maybe they don't care about me to be here."

"I wouldn't say your full family is like that." Came a sterner seemed older voice. They looked and saw Weiss just older and stood straighter.

"Winter how good to see you." Qrow said.

"I'm just here to see my sister Qrow." Winter said

"Winter, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked

"I heard that SAO was beaten. I'm also to look for a boy that went by Jax. But I wanted to make sure you got out of the game safely first." Winter said

"Well you completed both your tasks." Weiss said motioning over to Jake.

As Winter was about to say something the nurse burst in and walked over to Jake. "I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Let me guess. The good news is that you found Rika. The bad news is that she hasn't woken up yet."

"The good news is right. The bad news is that she refuses to see anybody before you. So you have to leave and go see her." The nurse said.

"Why is that bad news?" Jax asked

"Cause she won't even eat until she sees you're safe and sound." The nurse said.

"Fine I'll go." Jake said.

"Good." The nurse said. "We'll get you set up to be transported right away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not being with his friend

Jake and Nicole walked into Rika's room. Jake had to be in a wheelchair and Nicole offered to push him. "Rika are you happy to see me?" Jake asked.

Rika looked at Jake and his sister and smiled. "Very." She said.

"Something's weird." he thought "I'm not as happy to see Rika as much as I should. Come to think of it Ruby didn't make me as happy as I should. The person that actually made me happy to see them in the real world was… Weiss."

"Hey Jake. I know we were married in SAO. But I don't want to continue that relationship in the real world." Rika said as a nurse brought her food.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

Wait, you married Rika in SAO?" Nicole asked but it seems like no one heard her.

"I just think if we have the type of relationship that we had in SAO and we broke up it could tear the friendship we have apart. So I just want to stay friends and about that lover promise don't worry about it." Rika said.

"That's fine Rika." Jake said. "I'm happy to see you're alive and well."

"Same with you Jake." Rika said. "Have you seen Summer and Winter?"

"Yes, but their names are Ruby and Weiss. I also met Ruby's uncle and Weiss's sister.

"Man you've had an eventful day. But you better head back. I just needed to make sure you were safe." Rika said. Jake raised a hand up to Rika's face.

"Nicole help me." Jake said. After years Nicole knew what Jake wanted or needed to do. Even after two years she could read her brothers signal. She helped him onto the edge of Rika's bed. He leaned in and kissed Rika which surprised her but she didn't pull away or push him away.

"So you truly do... " Rika started

"Yes I do love you Rika, but not as much as I should. I have someone I love more than you." Jake said

"Who?" Rika asked thinking the answer would be Ruby

"Weiss." Jake said which Rika was surprised by.

"Why her?" Nicole asked

"Well when I woke up and I saw Ruby. Weiss was who I was more excited to see. Even more than Rika. While I still love all three of them Weiss is the one I love the most." Jake said. He kissed Rika again. "But I do have to go. I was supposed to get you to eat. Goodbye Rika."

"Goodbye Jake." Rika said. But as Jake was turned to leave Winter stood behind him.

"You're Weiss's sister right?" Jake asked

"Yes and from the Atlas army and the Schnee Dust Company for protecting my sister I give you 1,000,000 yen." The amount suprised Jake. "This is for you Jax." She gave him a check for the one million yen. "Now for my personal thank you. Thank you for protecting my sister while in SAO. She might be hard to deal with but she's a good kid at heart so please be patient with her."

"Winter. I have a question for you so could you wheel me out into the hallway?" He asked and she agreed. When they go out into the hallway Winter closed the door and asked. "If I asked your sister to marry me what do you think she would say? While it's true that I have only known her for two years and I know nothing of how her real life is, I'm ready to be with her through it all." Jake said.

"I don't think… Winter started but when she saw Jax's eyes they were full of something she hasn't seen in awhile, determination. "That's a question for her. I will get the engagment rings myself. Tell her what you told me and she might say yes." Winter said. "However are you sure it's my sister you want?" The question shocked Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked

"Are you sure you want to marry my sister and it's not for the company she runs? She is heiress to the Schnee Dust Company at all. " Winter said.

"She's heiress to a company?" Jake asked. Now it was Winter to have an emotion that she rarely had, surprise.

"Yes she is heiress to our father's company. So I will ask you again. Are you marrying my sister for her or because of the company?" Winter said.

"I didn't even know she was an heiress till now so the answer of course is her. Winter, if you think I'm lying then get me some food and look me in the eyes." Jake said

"Can we get some food for the boy?" Winter yelled down the hall and a food tray was brought for Jake. "Mind if I feed you?" Winter asked. She was pleased with Jake's answer even if he had no clue what he was going to marry into.

"Not at all." Jake said. "After i'm done eating. Would you please get my sister? I'm supposed to be leaving right now." With that Winter fed them and took them back to the first hospital which Jake realized was called the Vale Health Center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting out of the hospital

Three weeks have passed since the day SAO ended. Jake has taken the most time to heal. Mainly because he kept pushing himself. Weiss, Ruby and Rika visit him everyday since they were done. Qrow and Winter have visited a couple times with them. "It's time for non family members to leave." The nurse came in and said and so everybody but Nicole and Winter left. Winter was allowed to stay later because she was part of the Atlas army.

"I'd like to give you this." Winter said. She put it in Jake's hand It was a black box. "There's the ring."

"Thanks Winter for doing this for me." Jake said hugging her. Winter was surprised because this is the first hug she's received in a long time. Jake put the ring on the table next to his bed

"No problem. You best get some rest." Winter said. Jake nodded then Winter left leaving Nicole the only one left in the room with him.

"Hey I know I haven't said sorry. But I truly am." Jake said looking at his sister.

"I know you are but there's no need to say sorry." Nicole said. "You wanted to play a game that came out. Even more so you were a beta tester. You even helped Rika, Ruby and Weiss make it through the game."

"What about Amber?" Jake said.

"You must be Jax." A female said. She looked exactly like Amber. "My true name is Cinder Fall."

"Jake." Was all Jake said.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Cinder walked up to him.

"Same to you."said Jake.

"Who is this?" Cinder asked looking at his sister.

"This is my sister Nicole." He told Cinder

"Nice to meet you Nicole. I came by to find my partners but it looks like I have only one to thank." Cinder said, leaned in, and kissed Jake. Jake noticed that his sister's hidden eye was starting to come into view so he pulled away from Cinder's lips. "Thank you."

Jake was trying to calm his sister "Nicole calm down. Calm down."

"What's going on?" Cinder asked

"She's getting angry. When she get's angry she becomes violent." Jake said. He held his sister close. She eventually calmed down. "You good now.

"Yes thank you." Nicole said.

"No problem." He then looked back at Cinder. "How did you get in here?" Finally asking the elephant in the room.

"Snuck in." Cinder said. Seeing how she snuck up on him when he was about to fight the dragon sneaking into a hospital room shouldn't be too hard for her.

"Either way I thank you for coming in." He hugged her for a couple moments.

"I better go." Cinder said. "It was good seeing you.

"You too." Jake said. With that Cinder left.

"So she was the final member of your team?" Nicole asked

"Yeah." Jake said looking at his sister. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Nicole slept in the chair next to Jake's bed and Jake fell asleep. Next thing Jake knows his sister is screaming.

"NIcole WAKE UP." Jake said shaking her awake

"Jake." She got up and hugged her brother. "I had a nightmare that everyone died."

"Come in the bed." Jake moved over and Nicole got in and scooted up next to her brother. "Go back to sleep." He stroked Nicole's hair until she fell asleep.

The next day came and Nicole woke up and realized where she was. She got up and out of the bed. Just then a nurse walked in. "Jake you are free to go whenever you feel like." She walked out.

"Jake wake up. It's time to go." Nicole said shaking her brother awake

"Not yet." Jake said. "We shall wait for Weiss to get here."

"Why Weiss?" Nicole asked

"Remember when Ruby and Weiss asked us to move in them?" Jake asked

"Yeah. So you chose Weiss's house?" Nicole asked.

"More like mansion and yes." Jake said

"Why there?" Nicole asked

"So in case I can't log out of a game again you would not be bored." Jake said. That was not a lie but it wasn't the full truth. Weiss walked in first as she always did.

"Hey. How's it going?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss remember when you asked if Nicole and I could move in with you?" Jake asked

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"Well me and her would like to take you up on that offer." Jake said

"Really are you sure?" Weiss asked grabbing one of Jake's hands

"Yeah." Jake said getting up. "Can someone get my clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Nicole said. She went and came back a minute later. Weiss got on the phone.

"Yeah we have four people moving in… Sure yeah I'll help them get settled… Alright good bye." She turned to the siblings. "Klein, my butler will be picking us up."

Jake close the curtain and started to get dressed. "I heard four people are moving in."

"Yeah well, Ruby and Rika told me if you moved in they want to move in as well" Weiss said.

"Rika's mother agreed to this?" Nicole asked.

"Surprisingly she said yes when she learned they had a better education system." Jake heard Rika said from the doorway.

"So are we all moving in with Weiss? My father said it was okay." He heard Ruby.

"I guess so." Jake said opening the curtain. He wore his gray sweatshirt and he wore a blue shirt underneath tonight. He also wore jeans and his black shoes. "Let's get our from our houses." Jake said to the group. He turned to Weiss "I have something to ask you… in private." Everyone else left the room.

"What is… What's in the box?" She asked finally noticing the box with the ring in it.

"Nevermind that." Jake said grabbing it and putting it in his pocket. "Are you going to put my room with your's?"

"Yeah… why did you want to be with Rika or Ruby or your sister?" Weiss asked. Jake pulled her close and kissed her.

"No I want to be with you." Jake said to her. "In fact I want to be with you forever." Jake got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Weiss will you marry me?"

She put her hands over her mouth and she started to cry. "Yes. I will." She said she took the ring and put it on her finger. She kissed him forcefully.

"We better get to your house before we go any further." Jake said half jokingly.

"Okay." Weiss said still crying as she walked out the door and the group left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Living with a Schnee

When they all arrived at the Schnee's mansion they were led straight to her father's study. "Thank you Klein." Weiss said. Klein bowed and closed the door.

"You wished to see me Weiss." Said a man behind a desk. He had white neat hair, he also had a white bushy mustache. He wore a white suit and blue shirt underneath it and a red handkerchief in the shirt pocket. He also wore white shoes and white pants.

"Yes father. As I said we have four people wanting to move in. We have my partner while we were back in Beacon, Ruby Rose. My friend Rika Shinozaki. I met her in SAO. My fiancee Jake Fox and his sister Nicole." Weiss said when she finished introducing everyone she clutched to Jake's arm.

"What did you say about this boy? He's your what?" Her father said staring at her rather than Jake.

Weiss got scared. "My fiancee." She said trying to get behind Jake. Weiss's father raised a hand to try to hit Weiss but Jake grabbed his wrist.

"You wanna hurt her you have to go through me." Jake said. He was calm and collected.

"What did you say?" Weiss's father said.

"If you want to hurt her you'll have to go through me." Jake said.

"Well then I will." Weiss's father said and he threw a punch. Jake blocked it and he saw his sister getting mad and her blood red eye was being shown.

"Don't worry Nicole. I got this." Jake said.

"I can't control my power." Nicole said.

"You three try to calm her down." Jake said. Weiss's father tried to throw three more punches and a kick but Jake blocked them all.

"By the way everyone this is my father Jacques Schnee." Weiss said.

"Nice to know now dear." Jake said as he slipped behind Jacques. Jacques threw another punch. Jake grabbed it. "I'm done with this." Jake threw a punch and hit him in the fell to the ground clutching his stomach "I'm not going to go down. If it's her health or well being on the line I'm not going to let you do anything to her. Whether you're her father or not, I will not lose."

"You'll protect me from everything?" Weiss asked not being prepared to hear that.

"Of course I will Weiss. I love you more than anything." Jake said walking over to the others. Nicole had calmed down at this point.

"What about me?" Nicole asked knowing the answer he was about to give.

"I know you can take care of yourself. But of course I'll always love you Nicole. You are my sister after all."

"I'm not done yet." Jacques said getting up.

"Yes you are." Nicole said stepping forward.

"Nicole this isn't your fight." Jake said stepping next to his sister.

"But I want to help." Nicole said.

"Fine make an imprint of himself in the wall." Jake said. Nicole did as she was told. "Now you're done. It was nice to meet you" He then left the office. Nicole and Weiss followed him after. Jake just went to explore the mansion. "Where is your room?"

"Follow me." Weiss said. "Did you have to put my father in a wall?"

"Well if I didn't he might've hurt you in the end." Nicole said.

"Why did you have to hurt him?" Weiss asked switching to Jake.

"If they want to hurt my fiancee they must get through me." Jake said.

"You must really love her." Nicole said.

"I did propose to her, did I not?" Jake said.

"Anyway this is my room. Jake your luggage should be in here." Weiss said. "Nicole your room is right next to this one." She pointed to a door about 15 feet away.

"Okay well I'll go. See you guys later." Nicole said as she walked into her room

"Let's go in." Weiss said opening the door to her room. Jake was surprised at how big it was. But before Jake could take in the sight Weiss had turned him around. She held a box in her hand. "It's for you." She said blushing.

Wonder in what it was, Jake opened the box to find it was a sword. Like the one he used in SAO. It was black and blue. "Surreal Ender." He said. He picked it up and swung it. It was nice. It was like a piece of himself that was missing had finally come back. "You didn't have to do this for me Weiss." Jake said still surprised.

"Well I wanted you to have a part of SAO with you." Weiss said smiling.

"Thank you so much honey." He said hugging her. He turned around and finally saw the room. It had dark blue-white paint. It had a bed with the same colors. Everything had the same colors. There was also a balcony outside her room. Jake walked over to it and opened the door. He walked out to the edge of the balcony.

"You like it." Weiss said as she walked out onto the balcony. The view is great.

Jake looked at Weiss. "Not as good at the view I'm staring at." Weiss saw what he meant and blushed He kissed her.

"I'm going to take a nap." Jake said. "I'm tired." Jake walked back into the room and went to the bed. He took off his pants and crawled into bed.

Weiss climbed in after him. "Mind if I join you?"

Jake smiled "I would be more than glad if you did." They both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helping an old friend

Jake woke up to Weiss screaming. "NO. NO. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. SOMEONE HELP ME."

"Weiss, wake up honey." Jake said shaking her

Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up. "Where am I? I'm still in my bedroom."

"I'm here too." Jake said smiling at her. She hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamed we were all back in SAO. Even Blake and Yang were there but of course like our real adventure they died and so did everyone even you. I was the last survivor." She explained crying into his chest

"A trap room?" Jake asked

"Yeah. Please promise me that will never happen again." Weiss said

"Of course it won't happen again." Jake said kissing the top of Weiss's head. He realized it was morning. There was a knock at his door.

"Master Jake" he heard Klein say.

"Just Jake Klein." he said. "Can I help you?"

"There's a women at the front door for for you and Miss. Schnee." Klein said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jake said

"Of course, Jake." Klein said. Jake got up and got dressed.

"Go back to sleep Weiss." Jake told her.

"But whoever it was that asked for you and me." Weiss said

"Fine but stick behind me." Jake said. He grabbed Surreal Ender as Weiss got on her dress and her heels. They walked down to the front door and they saw Rika and Ruby there.

"Hey Jake." Rika said.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said "Look who came to see us." Weiss saw who Ruby was talking about.

"Coco" Weiss said. Coco had a black french hat. She had a brown shirt black thumbless gloves. Brown belt and black pants and black boots. "Nice to see you." Weiss said as she gave Coco a hug.

"Nice to see you." Coco said. So you're 4 out of the 5 that beat SAO." She looked over at Jake and Rika.

"I'm Jake and that's Rika." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you Jake and Rika. I'm Coco Adel. At Beacon me and my team were a year ahead of Ruby and Weiss. With that I'm sorry to hear about Blake and Yang." Coco said.

"You wished to see us." Jake said.

"Yes I sent a message to Cinder to meet here."

"Yes and I am." Cinder said coming up the front stairs. She saw Jake and immediately clung to his left arm. Weiss then clung to his right arm and glared at Cinder. "Nice to see you all."

"Nice to see you too Cinder." Jake said. Weiss glared at him. "What?" Jake asked

"I think she's mad." Coco said. She then noticed the ring on Jake's and Weiss's fingers. "I think I know why."

"What did you call us out here for?" Rika asked

"Come on let's talk inside." Ruby said.

"This is one big fucking house." Coco said.

"Yeah it is." They heard Nicole say from the dining room.

"Hey sis." Jake said.

"Not another one." Nicole said.

"She's just here for a visit Nicole." Jake said.

"Oh okay." Nicole said as she held out a hand to Coco. "I'm Nicole. Jake's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you." Coco said. "I'd like to sit down." They sat down in the dining room. "Alright so there is a new game called Alfheim Online."

"I know about that." Nicole said.

"Nice but the true is to get to the top of the World Tree." Coco said.

"Right everyone knows that." Nicole said.

"However there were a few players that wanted to go up to the top. One player took pictures after they flew up as high as they could. Tell me what's one person you know who hasn't woken up?" Coco asked

"Green." Jake said rather too quickly.

"R-Right." Coco said shocked. "Well here they put the pictures on the internet. Here's one." Coco said as she flung the picture towards Jake.

"You got a nice body." Jake said. It was a naked picture of Coco. Weiss took it and gave it back to Coco.

"Wrong picture." Coco said as she gave Jake a different picture.

It was a picture with a blurry image of someone but Jake knew who what was. "That's Green."

"He's trapped." Coco said. "The only way to save him is to beat the game."

"Well it's time to get the game." Jake said.

"Would two of you like a free copy?"Coco asked

"Yes." Jake said.

"I'm not letting any girl get to you so I'll go to." Weiss said.

"Weiss if it turns to be like SAO in terms of death I don't want you to die." Jake said

"I won't. I survived one death game I can sure survive one more." Weiss said to Jake

"Okay but I want you to find me and stay close to me." Jake said

"I'm not a little kid." Weiss said.

"But I don't want to lose you." Jake said. He pulled Weiss close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss said.

"Alright shall we get set up." Jake said.

"Wait there's one more thing." Coco said.

"What's up?" Jake asked

"There are nine races. So make sure you're choice is the one you want." Coco said.

"Alright shall we get set up?" Jake said.

"Let's wait a couple of days." Weiss said. "Dad smashed all of our NerveGears. But I bought some new ones so they should be here in a couple days to a week."

"Alright. Thank you Coco." Ruby said

"No problem." Coco said.

"So about the arrangement you promised?" Cinder asked

"Right. Can Cinder stay here?" Coco asked

"I guess." Weiss said. "We have enough empty rooms."

"Alright so Jake what's the plan for saving Green?" Cinder asked

"Let's lay low till the Nervegear's get here. After that Weiss and I will go into Alfheim to save Green."

"Alright. I guess I'll take my leave." Coco said getting up.

"I'll walk you out." Ruby said getting up.

"I'm going back to bed." Rika and Jake said getting up.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Nicole said getting up

"Do you do anything other than eat?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Yes." Nicole said sounding irritated. Jake picked up his sister and kissed the top of her head and set Nicole back down. Nicole's face was all red.

"What's with you?" Jake asked

"Nothing." Nicole said and ran into the kitchen.

"I guess. I'll go show Cinder her room." Weiss and Cinder got up.

"Alright, team move out." Jake said.

"Hey, Jake." Rika said.

"What's up Rika?" Jake asked

"Would mind coming to my bed with me? At least till I fall asleep." Rika said.

Jake looked at Weiss who just nodded her head. "Sure." Jake said.

"Great." They both walked into Rika's room. It was full of pink." There was no other color other than the brown and white basset hound stuffed animal. Rika got back in her night gown. She laid in bed and Jake got in after her. "Jake. Are you sure about Weiss?" Rika asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake asked

"Are you sure she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Rika asked.

"I'm sure." Jake said. He pulled Rika close to him which surprised her. "Though I will always love you too."

Rika turned so Jake could see her face. "Prove you still love me. Kiss me."

Jake kissed her. "See." Rika's face went red and she turned back around.

"I'm going to sleep." Rika said. Jake held her till they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake's realization

Jake woke up and got dressed and out of Rika's room, silently. She was always cranky if she got woken up. After Jake closed the door he saw his sister walking down the hall. "Hey little sis." Jake said smiling walking towards her.

Nicole's face became a bright red. "Hey Jake."

"What's wrong? Are you running a fever?" Jake asked putting a hand against Nicole's forehead. "You seem fine."

"How can you be stupid?" Nicole yelled and ran into her room. Jake walked in and saw a lump under the covers.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Jake asked. Nicole loved her brother more than a sister should.

"Can you answer some questions first?" Nicole asked and Jake nodded. "First tell me if you get married can I still live with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Jake asked. He always told her if she needed him he would be there for her.

"Maybe your wife will not like me. Or she'll want you to all to herself" Nicole said

"Well then she'll have to learn to live with another girl in the house. I'm never going to abandon you. You're my baby sister and I'm not going to kick you out. If my wife doesn't want you there then she will have to leave." Jake said giving reassurance to his sister. He would like a wife but if they were mean to his sister he would not tolerate them. It looks like Weiss wouldn't have this problem

"Okay next. But I guess I know the answer. You will always love me right?" Nicole asked

"Yes. Obviously." Jake answered. He held his sister close. "You are the most important thing to me."

"Why did you want to marry Weiss?" Nicole asked which threw Jake for a loop

"Well I love her." Jake answered.

"Who do you love more me or her?" Nicole asked.

"I love…" Jake started and couldn't finish. He thought about it for five minutes. Letting go of his sister. "I love…" He didn't know. He looked at his sister. "I love…" He looked at his finger. "I love…" He grabbed his sister and set her on his lap. "You. You is my answer." Jake then realized something. While he loved he was only happy to see her ok first so he felt more love for her then everyone else.

"Jake is something wrong?" Nicole asked

"Nicole gather everyone in the dining room." Jake said.

"Okay." She leapt off his lap and ran to get everyone.

Few Minutes Later

"Alright this is hard to say." Jake said when everyone assembled. "Weiss I need the ring."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I need to test something." Jake said. Weiss gave him the ring. "Alright I've finally realized something. Ruby, Cinder, Weiss, Rika. even Nicole you five are in love with me. Aren't you?"

"Took you long enough." Rika said

"I didn't think he would ever get it." Ruby said

"Well he was dumb when it came to love." Nicole said

"So that's why." Cinder said.

"It's hard to believe anyone can be this dense." Weiss said.

"Alright can you stop bashing me?" Jake asked and they looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Until the new NerveGear's get here I wanted to stay low but that's not going to happen."

"What are you saying?" Cinder asked

"It's true you're not making any sense bro" Nicole said

Jake looked at the five girls and pointed at Ruby. "Get ready Ruby. We're going out. I'm going to be going on one on one dates with all of you."

"So I'm first?" Ruby asked

"I'm not telling you to get ready for my health." Jake said.

"Ruby, we'll help you get ready." Weiss said

"So we can sabotage you too." Cinder said

"If you sabotage or I catch you spying on my date then you'll not get a date." Jake said

"Sounds fair." Rika said

"But why is Ruby first?" Nicole asked

"I already know the order I'm going out with you girls" Jake said.

"What's the order?" Ruby asked

"Why do you care? You're first." Jake said. "One more rule from the time I get up till night is how long the date can last."

"What's the order?" Cinder asked

"I want to know." Nicole said

"It would be nice to know when we can expect it." Weiss said

"Fine. The order is: Ruby, Nicole, Rika, Cinder, Finally Weiss."

"Why am I last?" Weiss asked looking sad

"Look it was hard to make it. I think with this. Everyone has an even shot." Jake said "We'll reconvene here the day after Weiss's date."

"Alright. I'll go get ready." Ruby said. It was noon so she had no time to rest. She went straight to her room with the others in tow.

"Klein, you think I made the right choice doing this?" Jake said turning around Klein came out from behind a wall.

"In all honesty Jake. I think you should have your list like this." Jake looked at a piece of paper that Klein handed him. It only said Weiss for all five spots.

"So you think I made a mistake?" Jake asked putting his head down

"Yes. But Jake if you want me my help. I would be more than happy to be of service.

"Get the car ready." Jake said.

"But can you sit down for a moment." Klein said.

"If you will as well." Jake said taking a seat with Klein sitting next to him

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Klein asked

"No, but what else can I do at this point?" Jake asked.

"I guess trust your heart. But if you want my opinion you should let the girls decide where you go." Klein said

"Any other opinions you wish to offer?" Jake asked

"I honestly think you will find your true love through this test." Klein said. "I just hope you know it won't be easy."

"Wouldn't expect it to be?" Jake said.

"I'm ready, Jake." He heard Ruby say behind him. Jake turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Hill

"Ruby… Wow. You're hot." Jake said. She wore a red dress, knee high boots. Her hair was flattened with a hair band. It was weird but he really like that look on her. Jake just stared at her.

"Are you ready to get going?" Ruby said blushing.

"Um oh yeah." Jake said getting lost at how Ruby looks

"Let's get going." Ruby grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "We won't need a ride Klein."

"Are you sure Miss Rose?" Klein asked looking at Jake.

"I'm sure." Ruby said and all of a sudden Jake felt like he was in a blur. A couple of minutes later they were on top of a hill that was like a mile away from the mansion.

"Ruby what did I tell you about using your super speed when you're grabbing my hand?" Jake asked swaying

"You haven't said anything cause it's never happened." Ruby pointed out.

"Right" Jake said realizing she was right. "Don't do that." Jake said when he stopped swaying. He looked at his surroundings. He found that he was at the top of a hill. It was a decent size. There was one tree in the middle of the top. The top was about 10 feet. Jake walked to the tree, sat against it and watched the sun.

"You like this spot?" Ruby asked when she saw Jake smiling.

"Just because I'm here with you." Jake said both answering and finishing her statement.

"Well I made us a picnic." Ruby said sitting a couple feet away and put a basket between them. She opened it and it was just normal picnic stuff. Sandwiches, apples, and a blanket. After they ate Ruby asked a weird question. "Can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure. I don't see anything wrong with it." Jake said. He had his back leaning against the tree and Ruby sat on his lap and put her back against his chest. She put her head under his chin.

"Do you love me?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be the same. Yes, I love you. But I love everyone else too." Jake said and while it was true his answer felt like he was lying to himself. But for what reason he did not know quite yet.

"I want to be your wife." Ruby said.

"Perhaps you will be." Jake said. They fell asleep a few minutes later. When Jake woke up the sun was setting and Ruby was sitting on his lap sleeping in his arms. "Ruby wake up."

"MMM." Ruby said. "Jake… Yes I'll marry you." She smiled

"She's cute when she's sleeping." Jake said. He decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes. "This place was nice." He just stared at the horizon. A couple minutes later he felt something shifting in his lap.

"Jake." Ruby said which snapped him out of his trance. "Did I say anything weird?"

"You said yes to marrying me" Jake told her. She blushed extremely hard.

"Wow that sunset is beautiful." Ruby said noting the horizon.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jake said. Ruby turned around so her face was only inches from Jakes's.

"I love you Jake." Ruby said

"I love you too Ruby." Jake said. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. Ruby was shocked at first but her eyes closed to show she was enjoying it.

After they broke apart. "Jake does this mean…" Ruby started asking

"Not yet." Jake said. Ruby looked disappointed. "Hey don't give up hope."

"Okay." Ruby said. As they were walking back to the mansion they talked about life before SAO.

"So what was your school like?" Jake asked

"It was a school to train huntsman and huntress's. We go and fight the creatures of Grimm. My uncle is one of the best." Ruby said

"You hold him in high regards don't you?" Jake asked

"Of course I do." Ruby said.

"So what else happened while you were at the school?" Jake asked. She told about everything that happened up till the time she got the NerveGear's and a copy of SAO for everyone.

"Why did you enter your whole team?" Jake asked

"I wanted us to all play together." Ruby said

"But you didn't find them. You found me first." Jake reminded her

"Yeah and I guess I'm grateful for that." Ruby said. "I just wish Yang and Blake could still be here with us."

"I would love to have met them in the real world." Jake said. "Floor 69 killed them."

"Yeah." Ruby said looking down. She looked like she was going to cry. Jake stopped walking and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay." Jake said stroking her hair. Jake checked his cell it was 9:00 pm. "We should get back soon or the others will come looking for us."

"Yeah they'll think we ran together." Ruby said wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Give me your hand." Jake took her hand in his and they continued.

"Will you tell me about your life before you got trapped?" Ruby asked

"There's not much to tell. My father left when I was born. My mother died when I was ten. Nicole I found in the woods and decided to treat her like my sister. When I got trapped the only thing I could think about was getting out of there." Jake said

"Then why did you team up with us?" Ruby asked

"Well I couldn't just leave you girls to die." Jake said

"Then why did you approach me at first?" Ruby asked

"Well I thought I'd help as many people as I could before I left and headed to the next town." Jake said. "You also looked lost as fuck."

"That's true." Ruby said as they got back to the mansion. "Thanks for a fun date."

"I just did what I could think of for you" Jake said. "You go in first." He kissed Ruby and watched her run in. "What did I tell you about following me Rika?"

Rika came out of a bush. "It was getting late. I just wanted to see what was taking you two so long."

"Alright no more sneaking." Jake said

"So what's next?" Rika asked as she sat on the steps and Jake sat next to her.

"My date with Nicole." Jake said.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Rka asked.

"Whatever she wants." Jake said which surprised Rika.

"So no plan." Rika said

"Correct." Jake said. "Let's get inside it's getting cold." They both went inside and went to their seperate rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beach episode

The next day Jake got up and he went to the dining room and saw Nicole eating. It was noon but he was ready. "Morning beautiful." he said as he approached his sister. "You know you're getting fat if you keep eating.

"Nope I'm not going to." Nicole said

"So ready to go." Jake said. It wasn't that he was worried about been seen with his sister. But knowing her she already had a plan. And that scared him.

"5:00. That's when we'll leave" Nicole said scarfing down some toast

"Alright then. See you then. Meet you here?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Nicole said. He was walking to go see Ruby and Rika but as he turned a corner he ran into Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss." He held out his hand as she was knocked to the ground.

"Thank you." She took his hand and he helped her up.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Going to get Nicole ready. What are you doing?" She asked

"Going to talk to Ruby and Rika." Jake said.

"Alright I'll let you do that." Weiss said as she went off towards Nicole. Jake went to Ruby's room first.

"Ruby you there?" Jake asked as he knocked on the door. Ruby opened happy to see Jake. She let him in. Ruby's room was full of well ruby colored things. "So about our date last night…"

"Right I had a great time." Ruby said

"I did too. But you know I have to tell you this. Don't spy on my other date's or you'll be thrown out of the running." Jake said

"So if I spy…" Ruby began

"You'll have no chance to be my wife." Jake said as he was about to leave Ruby piped up with an excellent question

"Why can't we spy?"

"Because I want a wife that can trust me. If you spy it gives me a slight indication that you do not." Jake answered.

"Can I have another kiss?" Ruby asked. Jake kissed her for about a full two minutes. Then they broke apart and Jake left Ruby's room and went to Rika's. As soon as he knocked Rika opened the door and pulled him inside.

"What's your deal?" Jake asked

"What do you want?" Rika asked while Jake looked around. He finally noticed something wrapped up in a towel on her bed. "Don't touch that." Rika said

Thinking he knew what it was now, Jake turned to her and said, "I'm giving you a warning don't spy on my and Nicole's date tonight. Last night was the one pass you get."

"Why are you giving me a pass?" Rika said

"We were out for a while. It's only natural that you were worried about us." Jake said and he left the room. "Rika if you only knew the real reason I'm doing this."

5:00

Nicole had her down all the way to the middle of her back and wore a light blue dress. She didn't want to wear shoes but Jake said if you plan on going inside a place wear shoes. So she wore white sandals.

"Ready? Klein should have the car ready." Nicole said

"I guess Nicole." Jake said ready to go. They go into a car and went to a restaurant. They didn't really talk they knew mostly everything about each other.

The restaurant was really posh. However they really didn't much time to look as the manager came over. "You must be Miss Nicole and Mister Jake. We've been expecting you ." Jake didn't like the way that sounded and pulled out his sword as they were walking towards the back

"Put that away." Nicole hissed at him.

"The way he said that. It sounded… off. Almost... sinister" Jake told her.

"It's probably the way he talks." Nicole said.

"Probably" Jake said. They were led to the back . There was table on the balcony.

"So this is nice." Nicole said as the manager left by giving them menus

"Yeah it is." Jake said as he put his sword away. "How do you know of this place?"

"Weiss." Nicole said. "I asked her if there were any restaurants that would be good for a date and she said she would set it up for us."

"Well that was nice of her." Jake said deciding on what he wanted. The waiter came over to them.

"What can I get you two for drinks?"

"Two Coke's." Jake said

"Have you both decided on what you want?" The waiter asked

"I would like the bacon ultimate burger. No tomato." Jake said

"Of course and for the lady?" The waiter asked looking at Nicole

"Same." Nicole said handing the waiter her menu and Jake did the same

"So what else do you have planned?" Jake asked

"You'll have to wait." Nicole said. That scared Jake. But she got serious with her next question. "What happened to you in SAO?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked

"I know you wanted to help people get started. But you stayed with Ruby after you helped her." Nicole stated

"That's true. After she got started I should've moved on but I didn't .Maybe I wanted to help her friends." Jake said

"You mean Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang?" Nicole asked

"Yeah." Said the SAO survivor.

"So why did you stay? You should've left after you found her friends." Nicole said looking like she was about to cry.

Jake got up and hugged his sister. "It's okay. Hey think about it this way. If I didn't stay with them would I be alive?" Jake asked as the waiter brought them their food and drinks.

"Maybe not." Nicole said

"I doubt that they would've survived without me at least the ones that did make it out." Jake said remembering that Fire and Darkness died in that trap. "Nicole I love you but if I left them they would've died and not be part of the assault team. I might've died along with them." He let go of her and sat down at his seat and started eating.

"Jake I want to go somewhere after this." Nicole said and she started eating as well.

"Aren't you full yet?" Jake asked

"Nope." Nicole said and when she put her burger down she had a bit of sauce on her face. Jake laughed but used his napkin to get for her. She had her eyes wide. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Nicole asked

"What do you mean?" Jake asked

"I mean what if you chose me?" Nicole asked

"I haven't thought that far. But that's fine you'll be my wife and I'll still love you the same way I do now." When Jake said that Nicole smiled. "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too" Nicole said at that point they finished eating.

"Check please." Jake said

"The Schnee Dust Company will pay for your meal later." The waiter said

"Really? That's nice of them." Jake said he got up and left with his sister. When she grabbed his hand he intertwined their fingers together. "Oh could we get a salad to go?" Jake asked.

"Sure sir. Just wait by the door." The waiter said

"Why a salad?" Nicole said.

"Who else? For Klein." Jake said

The salad was given to him. "There you go. Have a good night."

"You too," Jake said. They walked to the car and gave the salad to Klein

"You didn't have to get me a salad." Klein said

"I didn't want you to go hungry." Jake said

"Thank you." Klein said. "So where to next Nicole?"

"The beach." Nicole said. Jake now realized why she didn't want to wear shoes.

"It's 7:00 are you sure?" Klein asked.

"Yes." Nicole said

"Okay." Klein said

"Why the beach?" Jake said

"I want to go to the beach with you. Is that so bad?" Nicole asked

"No." Jake said

"I want to go on a moonlit walk with you." Nicole said

"That's fine." Jake said holding his sister.

They go to the beach and Nicole got out of the car. "This is nice." Nicole said

"Yeah." Jake said. Jake walked to right before the waves hit his feet. Nicole walked up beside him. "Beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Nicole said.

"I wasn't talking about the beach." Jake said looking at Nicole.

"What are you… Jake." Nicole said blushing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Nicole what do you truly want right now?" Jake asked as he held her

"Kiss me." Nicole said. He looked at her and kissed her.

"Is that truly what you wanted?"

She was crying from happiness. "Yes. It was everything I hoped for." It was amazing to her

"Should we head back?" Jake asked

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hot Spring

Jake was waiting at the corner of Beacon street and Atlas Avenue. "Why did she want to meet here? We live in the same house." He saw Rika running up.

"Did you wait long?" Rika asked when she ran up to him. His mouth dropped open. "Stop staring at me." Rika said trying to cover what she didn't need to.

"You're beautiful." Jake said when he found his voice. It wasn't much but she wore a white shirt, a pink short jacket. She also had black headband with a flower in it. She had a pink skirt and black and white shoes. She had also dyed her hair pink. "Hey you dyed your hair."

"Yeah. I did that last night." Rika said blushing. "What do you think?"

"You look great." Jake said checking her out.

"Thanks. You look great. Though you wear the same thing everyday." Rika said.

"Yeah. I know." Jake said. He pulled a hair strand on Rika's head

"Hey." Rika said. She grabbed his hand and then they both laughed.

"You good to go?" Jake said

"Yeah. I know the perfect place for us to go. There's a mixed hot spring place around here." She started dragging Jake down the road

"What do you mean 'mixed'?" Jake said

"Men and women have the same bath but they have separate changing rooms." Rika said. "They give you bathing suits in there for everyone." They didn't talk the rest of the way there.

"So what are you planning for us?" Jake said after they got out of of the changing room

"Can't we just soak and talk?" RIka asked.

"Sure." Jake said. They had the whole spring to themselves. "Private one courtesy of Weiss?"

"You catch on quick don't you?" Rika asked stepping in. Jake followed they went to the edge and just soaked there

"It's nice" Jake said putting his arm around Rika. She was surprised but she was enjoying it. After a few minutes Jake spoke up again. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About SAO. Why did you stay with those girls?" Rika asked

"There are two reasons." Jake said. He realized that he would have to talk to Nicole this reason

"Well what are they?" Rika asked

"Well let me start at the beginning. As you know I was at the town of beginnings looking for someone who needed help. Then I saw Ruby looking at herself in a shop window. She looked lost so I helped her out. She wanted to find her friends. Maybe I wanted to help her with that. The other reason was because they worried about me." Jake said

"They worried about you?" Rika asked

"When we found the first floor boss. There were two people who tried to take it on by themselves." Jake said remembering that day

"Who were they?" Rika asked

"Jax and Darkness." Jake said.

"Were you stupid?" Rika asked

"I was but more than 2000 people died. I didn't want more people to die." Jake said. "However when me and Darkness did that, the raid came in before we died. Fire dragged us out and yelled at us." Jake said looking downwards like he was about to cry.

"Hey." Rika said hugging him. "It's fine. I'm guessing you didn't want them to ever feel that way again?"

"Yeah I couldn't let them go alone after I pulled a stunt like that." Jake said.

"But are you sure that was the best thing for you to do?" Rika asked

"If I had to relive that day. I might go with the raid group. But staying with them. I don't think there's any room for doubt. If I didn't stay with them they could've died without me and you.

"I know I wouldn't have made it without you." Rika said looking at Jake.

"You were strong by yourself." Jake said.

"Are you kidding? Until near the end of the game I was the lowest level on our team." Rika said

"Yeah but I took you out for late night training so that you could be high leveled up." Jake reminded her.

"That's true." Rika said.

"Can we stop talking about SAO? I don't want to relive anymore of those memories " Jake said. Everytime he heard that name he wanted to cry. It always reminded of how Darkness and Fire… or rather Blake and Yang, died in that trap.

"Sure." Rika said. "So who's in the lead to become your wife?"

"Well it's none of your business." Jake said "Nice try though."

"Damn." Rika said and laughed. "I should've known it wouldn't be that easy."

"I also don't have an answer for you until I go out with Cinder and Weiss." Jake said.

"So you'll tell me then?" Rika asked. She really wanted to know but Jake was giving her no opening.

"No. You'll learn when everybody else does." Jake said.

"Alright." Rika said smiling at Jake.

"You know, I like it when you smile." Jake said. He feels like it's been forever since he's seen her smile.

"This is really relaxing." Rika said. "It feels nice to just soak." Rika sank until her chin was at the top of the water. She then swam so that her back was against Jake's chest. "Jake will everything be same after this week?"

"I hope so Rika." Jake said. They soaked for a while without talking. After a couple of hours they decided it was time to get out.

It was about 4:00 and Rika was getting hungry. "You hungry?" Rika asked jake

"I could go for food." Jake told her. .

" 's go." Rika grabbed Jake's hand and they intertwined their fingers..They walked to a restaurant called The Quill and Ink. They walked in ordered their food, ate, paid and left without so much as a word to each other. "The food was good."

"But what do you want to do now?" Jake asked

"How about we head back home?" Rika asked

"If that's what you want to do." Jake said. He grabbed Rika's hand but as he started walking she pulled him back. "What'sup Rika?"

She pulled him in and kissed him. "I wanted to do that before our date ended."

"I was planning on doing that anyway." Jake said as he kissed her again. They walked back to the Schnee mansion hand in hand


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jake's done

Jake was ready to go on his date with Cinder. Cinder told him to meet her at the front door. "At least she didn't have me meet her at some random street."

"Did I keep you waiting?" Cinder asking. She wore her normal clothes so Jake thought nothing special was going to happen.

"Not long." Jake said smiling. "You ready to go?" Cinder smiled and nodded.

"You won't even believe what I have." Cinder said but Jake stopped walking. "Jake?"

"I want to sleep." Jake passed out. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Everyone was right next to him.

"You passed out as you and Cinder were about to go out." Weiss told him. "You said you'd like to sleep, you passed out, I called the hospital, they got to the house and they brought you here."

"Well that's good." Jake said. He already made his decision. He didn't tell anyone. He knew his last two dates weren't going to change his mind. But he wanted to be with this girl for the rest of his life.

"Even after all this is done we're all going to stay friends right?" Jake asked. He didn't want to lose his new friends.

"I'll still be your friend." Ruby said

"I'll stay as your sister." Nicole said

"We're not going anywhere." Rika said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Cinder said

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not." Weiss said

"I love all of you." Jake said. "Soon we'll go save Green." He didn't want to think of anything else

"By the way if you don't want to you don't have to go out with me." Weiss said.

"Thanks." Jake said.

"I just wish Green was here or this never would've happened." Rika said

"What makes you think that?" Ruby asked

"Other then Jake my other friend was Green's real name. He always kept our heads on straight." Rika said and Jake nodded.

"Have the NerveGear's come in?" Nicole asked

"Yeah they have." Weiss said. "Before I called the hospital the package was delivered to us.

"So who's it going to be Jake?" Rika asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked knowing exactly what she meant.

"Whoever you marry is going to go into the game with you to save Green." Cinder said

"Can we wait till I get out of here?" Jake said. He didn't want to propose in a hospital… again.

"The doctors said it was exhausting that made you pass out." Nicole said changing the subject.

"So I can leave whenever?" Jake said.

"Not until you get checked out again." A gruff voice that Jake recognized said

"Hey Qrow." Jake said

"Uncle Qrow. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"I heard this kid passed out so I wanted to see how he was doing." Qrow said.

"Why me?" Jake said

"Actually I was coming to see my niece but I heard she was here with you." Qrow said

"Well fuck you too." Jake said

"I'm going to go home." Weiss said

"I'm going to stay for a few minutes" Nicole said. "But first I'm going to go get a doctor for you."

"Thanks sis." Jake said.

"I really want to know who you choose. So I'm going to go back with Weiss." Ruby said.

"I'm going to stay." Rika said.

"I'm going to go back as well." Cinder said

"What are you going to do Qrow?" Jake asked.

"Go with my niece." Qrow said

"Alright." Jake said. He knew exactly who he was going to choose. He wanted to propose to her right now but he didn't want to. Not here

"Can I at least sit up?" Jake said waiting for his sis to help him. She helped him sit up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Time to get the doctor." Nicole said as everyone who wasn't Rika walked out.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved us all?" Rika asked

"Why would I make something like that up?" Jake asked back.

Do you want to go home?" A doctor asked.

"That was fast." Jake said.

"There was one outside the door about to come in." Nicole said

"Yeah I do." Jake said

"Alright. You're able to leave whenever. Just someone needs to…" The doctor started but then a nurse came in and whispered something to him. "Whenever you wish you may leave. Just take it easy for a couple of days." The doctor said

"Thanks." Jake said. He got up. This time they made him keep on his regular clothes.

"It's time to find out" Rika said.

"I can't wait." Nicole said. "I hope it's me."

"You'll have to find out." Jake ruffled her hair.

"Don't." Nicole said fixing her hair.

"It's time to go home." Jake said. That's what happened.

Jake gathered everyone into the dinner table. Alright it was time. He walked to the table. "I love all of you. But there's one I love you all more than anyone." He walked up to one of them and he said. "Will you marry me…"

The end of part 2


End file.
